Iridescence
by BanditsBlueEyes
Summary: Two worlds are about to collide. Earthlings now become the aliens. Follow along on a journey of discovery, adventure and danger as the Swan family lands on a previously uncharted world. What happens when Bella, Emmett, Charlie and Alice find themselves alone following an attack? Rated M cuz I'm paranoid. Characters can be ooc, mostly cannon couples.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are not mine, even if I really wish they were (sad face) only the story belongs to me. They say dreams are the middle ground to reality. Well my reality must be pretty fudged up if my dreams came up with this? . lol

I'll update when I can, but life is full so I can't promise it'll be regular as sunshine, but I will update.

I write with music playing, but I don't do playlists, so you'll have to figure out what works for you?

and I really have at this moment no freaking clue where this story is going to end up at, so maybe you don't mind being my wingman and flying by the seat of your pants with me along this journey?

First Fiction, please be kind, constructive criticism is always good, but telling me I have an effed up mind, isn't going to help. I already know that.

Now, on to the story? xoxo

_BBE_

The subtle light overhead illuminates the board below where a vicious battle of wit and stubbornness plays out. The two siblings locked in a stare that could make a sun go nova in 2.3 seconds.

Bella's hand covers the silver, gleaming piece of metal, so that her brother can't move it. "Emmett, I told you no! That's an illegal move and you know it" she practically growls at him.

He on the other hand grins impressively at her. "Oh bellybean, you know I don't cheat, that piece there can move sideways and front ways for two spaces as long as there's nothing in front of it. Now place nice, we know you don't like losing"

She takes another few seconds before the younger sibling finally huffs and throws all the pieces off and to the ground. Crossing her arms, she makes her way over to the porthole to look out at the vast expanse of space. "I hate you big brother, you always win, can't you be nice?"

"Awe sis, if I let you win, then what will you learn? Dad wouldn't be happy if I just gave you the win. What is it he always says? "he looks over at her with sympathy and sadness.

Bella groans and rolls her eyes, "anything worth having is worth learning, working, and fighting for" they both say simultaneously. She chuckles lightly and sticks her tongue out at him over her shoulder "I guess I have to love you, heavens knows no one else does." She grins widely up at him while he playfully pouts back at her, loving to give her whatever she needed from him. She is his closest friend, confidant and the person above all persons he loves most. He would die for her without even giving it pause, because he knows above all else, she, his loving, feisty and doting sister would do the same for him. And that is a rare thing in the world they live in.

"I miss mum Emmett, she would have loved it out here" wiping a small tear from her eyes, pointing to the beautiful colors in the distance. "She always loved the beauty and mystery of deep space."

Emmett walked over to his sister and wrapped her in his large, solid arms and kisses her on top of her head. "Oh bellybean, you're right, she would have loved it out here. She's here though, watching us, I'm sure of it; she would never willingly leave us completely." He takes a quiet minute hugging her close, stroking his muscular fingers through her chestnut, hip length hair, and his chin resting softly on the top of her head. He was a good foot and a half taller than her and had to bend slightly at the waist just to be able to comfort his slight of stature sister, seeing her moistened brown eyes in the reflection of the window "can't you feel it? The warm spot in your chest right now, pinging its soft pulse, that's her letting you know how much she sees you still, and letting you know she loves you."

She chuckles at him "Bubbabear, that's your overgrown ape arms and my heartbeat you're pointing out"

He starts to playfully knuckle her head, when he hears her gasp. "What is it bellybean?"

With a shaky finger she points out the large, person sized porthole. "Emmett, what are they doing here? I thought the treaty was intact?"

"I don't know sis, hang on let's see if we can get dad through the comms" he walks over to a small ecru colored console beside the wall and presses a few buttons. Crackling comes through the speakers in the cabin.

"Kids, I know, don't speak over the comm, I'll be right there" a clearly strained but deep commanding voice comes over the room. The siblings just stare at each, a look of in trepidation being exchanged.

The pair didn't have to wait long as the cabin door opened and in walked a tall and well-built older man, with a look of intense frustration and worry on his mustached face.

"Kids, the Quiluetes are here, I'm not sure why, but they seem to be taking an aggressive stance towards us." The man runs his hand worriedly over his face, "I need you to quickly pack up your things, only what you really need alright. I've got pod 73C on standby for you two, trajectory already programmed in, please wait there until I say it's safe, you know the drill Emmett. If I say leave you strap your sister in, even crying and screaming if need be and you hit that eject button. Do I make myself clear? I don't know what these guys want, but I'm going to find the Admiral and find out."

He looks at them both solemnly and hugs them tightly with so much love and warmth afraid that they may lose the only other parent they have left. "I love you both so much, please never forget that, you are my guiding stars forever. Now go, do what I need you to do, and I'll see you soon, I promise"

The man rushes off and leaves his children behind, to get ready to abandon ship if necessary. Bella screams and cries trying to rush off after her father, but her mountainous brother grabs her and holds her, keeping her safe to spite herself.

Cooing to her, he calms her "bellybean, come on he loves us, he'll be right back, and this is nothing more than a drill honest. There's nothing to worry about, come on, you wouldn't let your big dumb brother be left to pack everything? What if I forget a toothbrush huh? "

She giggles softly and leans into him for just a moment to regain her senses. "Bubbabear, you're not allowed to pack, you know this. Last time you did, you packed nothing but food. We had to wear the same clothes for a week! I refuse to be that stinky ever again."

They each ran off to their rooms to pack up what they can per procedure they grab bits of things when a bang and shudder come to their cabin.

Bella screams and they look at each other, then quicken their pace grabbing memory pieces, as they know this is the real thing this time.

"Are you done Bella? We need to go, like now! "He grabs her hand and lugs her bags over his shoulder to accompany his own. They race down the hallways of the ship, up and down stairs, going the back way that their father showed them.

The ship tilts to the side and they can hear screaming in the distance, Emmett practically drags Bella forward. As they nearly reach the capsule, another shudder and screaming with metal scraping metal sound far too close for their liking. Bella loses her grip with Emmett going through a tunnel where steam is heating up the air and making it impossible to see, red lights blanketing the color of the smoke. She screams out to her brother before another hand captures hers.

"I got you baby girl, let's go" Charlie helps her stand up and they take off meeting up with Emmett. "Get in kids, now! "

The three make their way into the capsule and Bella stores all the bags under the compartments, while Emmett and Charlie work on getting the capsule up and moving. The ship is still shuddering and is starting to lose power; it's listing slowly to the side.

"Emmett! Get your sister buckled in now then follow suit, we gotta get out of here before the debris field traps us."

The bear like boy nods affirmative and picks her up like she was a doll and plants her in her chair buckling her up. He sits and follows the same procedure, then looks up into his sisters' face. She is crying silently, he mouths softly to her "It'll be ok I promise"

Just as their father was getting ready to punch the button, a severe knocking and banging on the capsule door, followed by a high pitched squeal coming through the door alerting them to the fact that there was someone needs their help.

"Help me! Please! Don't let me die!" Emmett and Bella gasp as they recognize the voice, and he immediately unbuckles and opens the door, pulling the scared little pixie-esque female into the space.

Charlie yells from up front towards the girl "Anyone else Alice?" his fingers working frantically on the controls.

Tears streaming down her face, "no Sir, they're gone, they're all… just… gone" Emmett gets her to the seat beside Bella's and straps her in securely. The girls reach out their hands together holding each other's tightly, tears streaming down both of their faces while he straps back in.

Charlie nods giving the girls a sympathetic look before hitting the button to launch. A small hiss sounds from all around them, then heavy metal clicks in a circular fashion and then there's a half second free-fall before the jets kick in and they launch away from the crunching and grinding of their previous home being ripped apart.

Ch 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**All recognizable characters belong to their owners, the story is mine ( silly lil thing that it is)

Thank you for the reviews and adds :) hope it's worth it

I know NOTHING about space schtuff. nothing, nada, zip, zilch. I'm faking it and I am hoping you'll never even realize it? (snorts... ya right)

Thanks for Reading!

**BBE**

Grunts and groans can be heard near the front of the capsule where Charlie sits controlling the tiny vessel. Debris scratching the outer metal casing like fingers along a chalkboard. The girls sit helping each other to breath, both prone to hyperventilating and fainting. Emmett watches as the lights on board flicker off and on, his eyes darting back and forth between his father and escape capsule's window, desperate to see if there are any other escape pods out amongst the wreckage but the only view he can see is thousands of sparking, flaming pieces of corrupted metal.

"Dad, what happened? Are we going to get clear of the ships and all the clutter outside?" The young man, who is far too old before his time asks his wizened father, knowing he'll be unprepared for whatever answer he gives him.

Charlie, desperately trying to keep the little ship on course and safe, shakes his head. "I am doing everything I can kids to keep us safe, as to what's happened? I can only guess, although it seems quite clear that the wolves have descended upon us. Just sit tight, there's an earth like planet up a ways, I'm going to see if I can get us there without being followed."

The girls, holding each other's now sweaty palms, look eerily calm out the window behind Bella's brother's head. Scrunching their eyes with their petite little mouths opening slightly, but silent seems to gather the big guy's attention. Just as he turns his head behind him, there is a massive shudder in the capsule and the little space pod goes round and round circling out of control.

Buzzers and beeps and flashing alarms are going off all around Charlie. The girls are looking slightly green, and Emmett hasn't figured out yet if he wants to scream in joy, or panic at the situation.

Charlie is screaming out to them over his shoulder. "Kids, a huge piece of debris got knocked into us! I need you to keep calm, don't panic and for God's sake don't push anything! I'm trying to straighten us out, but I think that side of our thrusters were damaged, we can only go one way right now"

Bella who takes a chance with a slight glance over towards the window and points to it. "Daad? What is that shimmering, mirage like spot over there where we're seemingly aimed at?"

"Ah shit! It's a space vortex, hang on kids!" Charlie visibly sweating now, pounds on the displays, "I can't change our course, and the thrusters are jammed and can't be fixed from the inside." The proud father looks on at his children with a proud but sad face; he doesn't know how to fix this.

All the kids slump looking at their forlorn father and friend. "Charlie? What's going to happen to us?" the little pixie among them asked.

They all begin looking towards the mirage ahead of them, as they are pulled into its gravity field. Charlie got up from his seat, knowing there's nothing he can do now and stumbles his way over to them, kissing the girls slightly on the forehead and giving his bulky son a nice firm squeeze, then sitting down beside him.

Wiping his face with his hand in his ever familiar habit, "I don't know kids, there are…stories, rumors more like, about space vortexes. Some think they are just an energy eating machine, while others think they are more like a wormhole," he sighs combing through his mustache with his finger and thumb, He looks at these brave kids, in their now stained and holey clothes.

They were all dressed in the best of clothing, or at least it was the finest of clothing. Being children of high ranking officer parents, they are allowed the better materials for their clothes. Sleek, form fitting, yet comfortable and fashionable. The clothes have no shimmer to them, so not to interfere with the lighting on the ship and cause unwanted reflections in unnecessary places. There were no extra pieces hanging loose to catch on something dangerous while they roamed the passageways. The threading of their clothes was always gold, no matter what type of clothing they wore.

Emmett preferred pants, akin to jeans, but made of a more durable and softer material. The ships usually were colder than on earth, so everyone always wore long sleeved garments. The girls wore what ancients would call tights with stylish patterned tunics over them. They loved to do each other's hair after they saw new aliens, trying desperately to mimic their styles, often failing because some were just too intricate.

Charlie smirks remembering the girls' silliness and hair trying disasters. Looking up he smiles at them all, but the corner of his sight, he constantly watches the control panels and the viewing windows for the status of their situation.

"Honestly kids, I don't know what is going to happen. I won't lie; we are in quite a predicament here. With any luck, we'll pass on through it like a wormhole and be somewhere else located on the star charts we're aware of; or we could be torn to bits within just a smidgen of time. That's the thing with these vortexes, no one's been able to study them because once they appear, they are only there for a few moments of time, and then they vanish with no trace whatsoever. Whatever happens, know that we'll be together and that I love you all so very much."

Though the space outside the cabin was loud as pieces and parts banged together in constant motion, the noise level in the cabin was absolutely non-existent. Each person quietly contemplating their own lives, some asking for just a chance to survive, some praying to whichever deity will listen to them.

Soon enough, the shimmery slightly rain bowed circling vortex was right in front of them. There was the faintest gasps coming from inside the cabin and they all tightened their eyes shut as if they were going through glass and would be shredded to bits.

Time seemed to stand still as they held their breaths, the faintest feeling of being squeezed inside a tube came over the small group, then it was as if they could feel time stop. They all opened their eyes in surprise, the window to the outside showed what seemed to be colors flashing by them at horrific speeds, bright spots blinking around them as if it was lightning in the atmosphere.

Charlie snorts out loud, giving off a smirk of a grin behind his full mustache. "Well, I suppose the answer to what a Vortex is, is clearly answered. We've been sling-shot through a wormhole. The only answer left is where in God's name is it going to spit us out at?"

Bella and Alice, who've both been uncommonly quiet during this whole calamity have high hopes, "oh daddy, what if we end up close to Earth? Just think Alice, we can walk through lots of shops again! Go see the beaches! "

While Alice on the other hand, "Oh we can soak in a tea leaf bath and not worry about taking so long! Oh Bella! We can get waxed again!" The two girls giggled and leaned into each other plotting and planning their glorious return to Earth.

Both Emmett and Charlie shook their heads at the girls, their antics always proved to be one of hilarity, and at this moment the two guys could use all the uplifting they could get. They knew that there was a low possibility of seeing earth, but if it helped the girls, they were not going to say anything to them at all.

More time passed, Charlie began to get really worried, having never realized that going through a wormhole would take so long to get from point a to b. Emmett took notice of his father's strained look and even gruffer voiced grumbling, clapped him on the back, "dad, it'll be alright, don't worry, we'll make it." Charlie smiled at his brave son.

"How about some food girls? Got any of it in those packs? This bear man is starving!" Emmett patted his belly making loud grumbly noises.

The girls giggle and scramble the bags out from underneath their seats, tossing some packaged food to the boys and opening their own, downing the packages as quickly as they can open them.

Conversation was light until Bella spoke up a little louder than the rest, her finger up towards the front console window pane. "Dad look, it's a mirage again, do you see it? Does that mean we're done, or that we're going into another wormhole?"

Charlie got out of his seat beside Emmett and went back to the front console to take another look at the readings. Turning to look over his shoulder to speak to the kids, "It looks from the readings, if they are right of course, that we're near the end. Kids, please, I'm not sure what we're going to be looking at when we get out of this thing. Please just stay seated, we could be shooting right out into an asteroid field or a star going nova, and it's just completely unpredictable. Don't do anything until I tell you it's safe to do so, alright?"

They all nodded in acquiescence to him, fingers winding tightly around the edges of their seats, just waiting, and anticipating whatever may come next. The capsule then started to shudder, like when you're at the end of a water ride and there are excess ripples you have to tube over. It's that kind of feeling, a bouncing of sorts taking place as the shimmery mirage gets closer and closer to them. Once more they hold their breaths and close their eyes as the wormhole spits them out the other side.

When the ship settles, and stills, the small group open their eyes. What awaits before them is more than they could ever have imagined.

Out the front of their console window, is a distant red star and right in front of them, was the biggest, most colorful looking planet they've ever seen. It's atmosphere waxing and waning like a beautiful iridescent ocean.

Ch. 2


End file.
